DL Sleight Out Of Hand
by swinglifeaway89
Summary: Danny's thoughts on Lindsay in episode 3x18 "Sleight Out Of Hand"


**Danny and Lindsay "Sleight Out Of Hand"**

Danny: "Stella! Oh, am I interrupting?"

Stella: "Ah, no no. I was a- I was just talking to Lindsay."

_Lindsay. I miss her. She hasn't even been gone that long. I wish I could've talked to her before she left._

Danny: "Oh, really?"

Stella: "Yeah, yeah. She doesn't sound quite the same."

_Poor Linds. She must really be having a tough time._

Danny: "Uh huh."

Stella: "She's gonna be alright. Said to say hello."

_She said to say hello specifically to me? Or just hello to everyone at work? I like to think it was meant just for me, but I'm sure it wasn't._

Stella: "So what ya got?"

_Oh yeah, right. Man, I can really lose my train of thought when I'm thinking about Lindsay. How is it she's able to do that to me so easily? Anyways…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oh wow, Lindsay's back already? She's looking real good. And hey, she's smiling at me! Wait, that's not Lindsay. Great, now I'm hallucinating. Who is that even? How could I of thought that was Lindsay? She doesn't look a thing like her. Lindsay's way prettier._

Danny: "Ha, I'm losing my mind."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oh man, I'm tired. I just want to have a shower and a nice long sleep. I wonder how Lindsay's holding up? Should I? I dunno. Well, I can either to either catch up on a couple of z's or travel across the country to see and support a woman I just might be in love with._

Danny: "Well, what's your instincts?"

_Lindsay._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Monroe, could you please tell the jury what happened after you heard the gunshots?"

Lindsay: "It was quiet, but I could hear footsteps outside the door. And the faucet was still running. I remember being scared that whoever was out there would hear it. "

_What a long plane ride that was. I thought it would never end. I was stuck behind some crying baby and in front of some person who felt it was absolutely necessary to hit their knees against the back of my seat. It was cramped and the crazy lady with the big, blue hat next to me spilt water all over my jeans. But none of that seems to matter as I see Lindsay when I walk through the courtroom doors. She's so beautiful._

"Miss Monroe?"

Lindsay: "I'm not sure why, or what I was thinking, but I uh, I went to the door, and I opened it just enough to see out."

"What'd you see?"

Lindsay: "I saw a man holding a shotgun, covered in blood."

"The man you saw, is he in this courtroom today?"

Lindsay: "Yes. He's sitting right there in the gray suit."

_I look at the man and it makes me angry. I want him to realize all that he's done to these families. To Lindsay. He's the one who put her through so much and he should pay for what he did. _

"Miss Monroe, was there a time after that you left the restroom?"

Lindsay: "Yeah, I heard the front door chime again and I waited a few seconds and I went out."

"And what'd you see, Lindsay?"

Lindsay: "I saw my friends. There was so much blood. Sara, the girl who worked there, I saw her on the floor near the register. And then I went to the counter and called 911."

_She didn't deserve what she had to go through. No one does. It nearly kills me to look at her and see how much pain she's in. She's so brave._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will the defendant please rise?"

"Madam Foreman you've reached the verdict."

_As I look at her, even in this situation, I can't help but think of how gorgeous she is. I want to comfort her, to hold her hand in mine, but instead I settle with giving her a reassuring smile and let my hand twitch nervously on my thigh. Wait a minute, did she really just decide to make the first move and hold my hand? They fit together perfectly. It feels so… right. I find myself smiling just a little bit. _

"In the matter of the people versus Daniel Kandums, we find the defendant guilty of murder in the first degree."

"This court is now adjourned."

_What a relief. Lindsay must be relieved. Just looking at her you can tell. She's smiling slightly and her face is more relaxed. Whoa, she definitely just put her head on my shoulder. This is how things should be. I could stay like this forever. I wonder if she feels the same way about me as I do about her. Maybe she just thinks of me as a friend. I mean girl holding your hand and putting her head on your shoulder could be a friend thing. Maybe she doesn't even realize what she's doing. We should probably get up and go. I'll give her a hug. That's safe. Something a friend would do, right? After I give her a hug, I grab her hand and go to leave the courtroom with her, but she's not moving. She's still holding my hand. She gives me the tiniest pull back towards her. In spite of myself, I'm smiling again. She leans up for a kiss. Definitely not a thing you would do with just a friend. Ah, I hate the media. They just have to interrupt the could-be perfect moment. It doesn't matter though. I know how she feels about me and I'm pretty sure she knows how I feel about her. I pull her through the crowd and out of the room, thinking following my instincts was the best choice I've made in a long time._


End file.
